


De-Aged

by Adictedtobadguys56



Series: 100 Teen Wolf Fics [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett is so done with Liams shit, De-Aged Liam, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has found himself on the receiving end of a bad spell. It's up to Brett to take care of him until someone can fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De-Aged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wicaans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicaans/gifts).



Brett looked at the boy for just a second before sighing. Scott really wasn’t kidding when he said that he needed him to babysit Liam. 

In a recent skirmish, another pack’s Emissary had found a way to de-age Liam. Scott was working closely with Deaton to get the entire issue fixed, but he had to go with him to get something, so Liam needed to be watched. Brett owed Scott a lot for helping out his pack, so he said yes but figured he would be face to face with the awkward, smart mouthed teen. But no, he was watching a six year old Liam. 

“I’m hungry,” Liam started, looking up at Brett with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Okay, what do you want?” Brett asked, running his hand through his hair, wondering if the younger Liam would be just as challenging as teenager Liam.

“Mac and Cheese!” Liam demand happily, beaming up at Brett “Come on,” He said, grabbing at Brett’s hand and leading him towards the kitchen. Brett chuckled softly as he followed after Liam into the kitchen. 

“I think I have mac and cheese,” Brett muttered, looking through his pantry, unaware that Liam had gotten onto the counter and was now taking cookies out of the cookie jar and putting them in his pocket. 

“One for now and one for later,” Liam whispered over and over again until Brett finally found the mac and cheese in his pantry. He turned around to find Liam climbing down off the counter grinning from ear to ear.

“Liam,” Brett said, in a low and sturdy tone. Liam paused for a moment before finally dropping down to the floor and stuffing his hands into his pocket’s gripping the cookies in his hands.

“I didn’t take any cookies or anything,” Liam said kicking his foot a little.

“Sure you didn’t” Brett said, walking over and holding out his hand. With a sad pout Liam pulled cookie after cookie out of his pocket until Brett’s hands were overflowing with the sweets, “Is that all of them?” Brett asked. Liam shook his head no, pulling out the last cookie and pouting as he offered it to Brett.

“Here is the last one. Sorry I took all the cookies out of the cookie jar.” He muttered as Brett took the last one from him and started to put the cookies back where they went.

“I know that you’re sorry but you still need to sit at the table for ten minutes and think about how that was wrong,” Brett said, pointing to the table. Brett wasn’t one hundred percent sure if his actions were right, but he knew that Liam did have to be punished for stealing from the cookie jar.

“But I gave the cookies back!” Liam protested, crossing his arms as he looked at Brett. He wasn’t going to be moving from this spot anytime soon if he had any say in the matter.

“Yes, but only after I caught you. Now sit at the table or I won’t let you have a cookie for dessert.” Brett said. Liam groaned but went and sat in the chair, putting his head on the table. He looked very upset by the whole situation and Brett noticed. The way that his shoulders slumped and his forehead rested against his arm made Brett chuckle to himself. It was nice to know that Liam had always been a little bit annoying.

After ten minutes Brett let Liam free and set him up to watch some show on television. He returned to the kitchen and got dinner ready. It only took about thirty minutes, but Liam would prove to be hard to get away from the television.

“Liam it’s dinner time, come on,” He said, turning off the show. 

“Hey! I was watching that, and I don’t want Mac and Cheese anymore. I want hot dogs,” Liam snapped. Brett let out a low sigh.

“How about I put hot dogs in the Mac and Cheese”

“No! I hate having my food touch. You’re stupid because you didn’t know” Liam said walking over and turning the television back on. Brett had to take a moment and watch Liam as he sat down on the floor staring up at the cartoon. 

“What did you just say?” Brett asked.

“I said you are stupid. You are a stupid stupid head who knows nothing, stupid head,” Liam said, turning to look at him and sticking his tongue out.

“The sun, the moon, the truth,” Brett whispered to himself before walking over and turning off the television. “The sun, the moon, the truth,” He whispered again looking down at Liam.

“You have two options, eat dinner or starve,” Brett said. Liam crossed his arms as he looked at Brett. 

“No! I will not. I hate your food and I hate you!” He snapped before turning and running towards the kitchen. Brett had no clue why he was going that way all he knew was that liam was running away from him. Brett stood there for a second not sure what to do.

Ding dong ding. “Back door open” Brett’s alarm chimed. It was in that very instant Brett knew that Liam was a little piece of shit and he was going to kill him. He took off towards the back door to see Liam climbing up and over the chain link fence and taking off towards the woods.

“Shit” Brett muttered before rushing away from his house and after Liam. He easily cleared the fence and started to chase down the younger boy. This was getting to be ridiculous. Liam was still a few yards ahead of him and Brett was older and much faster, at least he thought he was. 

“Liam get back here!” He yelled kicking his speed up a little.

“No,” Liam shouted, looking over his shoulder to yell at Brett.

“Damn it, Liam,” Brett yelled just as Liam turned back around and ran face first into a tree. Brett stopped looking at the child as he fell backwards onto his ass, a chuckle escaping his lips. Liam let out a shriek of pain as Brett walked over to him laughing. 

“See, this is what you get when you don’t listen.” Brett said, kneeling down next to the sobbing child. Liam’s cut was already starting to heal but he was still crying so Brett reached up and took his hand. “Hey calm down you’re fine.” He said. 

“No i’m not fine, I’m dying,” Liam exclaimed closing his eyes as he lay there very still. Brett raised an eyebrow, watching as Liam lay there.

“The sun, the moon, the truth.” Liam quoted.

“Wait why did you say that?” Brett asked.

“Because you said that.” Liam said opening his eyes look at Brett. Brett rolled his eyes as a smile formed on his lips.

“Come on.” He said, helping Liam back onto his feet. 

“Will you carry me?” He asked. Brett looked at him but sighed as he crouched down so Liam could get on his back. 

He had to take the long way back to his house since he couldn’t hop the fence with Liam on his back. It only took about ten minutes but he did get them home without much fuss. Brett set Liam down on the couch as he went to reheat the mac and cheese for Liam.

“Liam, dinner,” Brett called, looking into the living room. Liam had laid down curling into a little ball as he waited, his eyes shut. “Liam?” Brett called one more time before walking over and shaking him a little.

“Okay i’m coming” Liam said, walking with him to the kitchen. He sat at the table, kicking his feet as he waited for Brett to set the mac and cheese down.

“Mr. Brett, when will Scott and Stiles be back to take me home?” Liam asked stuffing spoonfuls of the yellow food into his mouth.

“No idea, but soon hopefully. Do you need anything?” Brett asked chewing his own mac and cheese. Liam shook his head eating, another spoonful. 

“I want them to come back because I like them. They’re nice people, so are you,” Liam said. Brett rolled his eyes as he took his now empty bowl to the sink.

“You’re not half bad yourself, kiddo,” He said.

“Well if i’m half bad then which half is bad?” Liam asked. Brett chuckled before explaining to him that it was an expression and then washing his bowl as well. 

“Can I have a cookie?” Liam asked. Brett looked at him and smiled.

“Sure,” He said walking over to the root of the first problem and opening it. He reached in and grabbed one cookie and handed it to Liam. Liam’s eye’s lit up like Brett had just given him the best gift in the world, it was kind of cute. Reminded him of when they first became friends. It wasn’t necessarily always smooth sailing with the two of them but now that Scott had saved his life Brett was trying his best to make amends with Liam. Liam didn’t mean to do what he had done and Brett knew that he just felt trapped by the situation with the team. At least when they weren’t at school he could honestly be himself and try to be nice to Liam. 

“Brett?” Liam asked.

“Yeah?”

“Can I watch television till Scott and Stiles come back?” Brett thought for a moment before nodding. Liam’s eyes lit up again and he rushed off into the living room and turned on some television show with a boy and his dog. Brett set to doing his homework in the living room, on the floor, while Liam watched some childrens show. It was kind of interesting the boy and his dog, who could stretch, were in some place with people of candy who were upset because a man with a lemon head was screaming the word “unacceptable” very loudly and making everyone unhappy. The boy and his dog did find a way to save the day, or so it seemed. 

“What are you doing?” Liam asked, now laying on the couch as he watched another episode about the boy and his dog. 

“Math,” Brett said, writing down the pythagorean theorem before starting to solve for C. 

“Oh, Math is easy,” Liam said moving so he could peer over Brett’s shoulder at the homework. For a moment Liam was quiet as the looked at the triangles, letters, and numbers Brett had on his paper, “Why are there letters and shapes in your math?” He asked.

“Because, when you get older, math includes shapes and letters all in one. It’s not as hard as it looks.” Brett explained as he watched Liam’s face twist into confusion.

“That’s stupid.” Liam stated before walking back to the couch and laying down, a soft yawn escaping his lips.

“Are you tired?”Brett asked.

“No. I can stay up all night, you’re just boring,” Liam said, nuzzling into the blue pillow that Brett’s parents had sitting on the couch. 

Brett couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he turned back to his homework. Liam was a little shit and Brett knew that, but as a child it was worse. Brett paused as he looked at his homework. What if Liam couldn’t be fixed? That wasn’t possible, they had fixed Derek last year when he got aged backwards. Actually, Derek had fixed himself by going to fight the berserkers, but Brett wasn’t going to think like that. Just as Brett was starting to dwell on the thought, his doorbell rang. 

“I got it!” Liam called rushing off the couch and running to the door.

“Liam wait,” Brett called, rushing to his feet and running over to the door just as Liam flung the door open. Brett felt his heart start to slow in his chest as he saw Scott and Stiles standing there holding a ziplock bag with two cookies in it.

“Brett, look!” Liam cried happily turning to face Brett. “Scott and Stiles brought us cookies,” Liam said, turning back to Scott and Stiles so he could try and take the cookies.

Stiles jumped a little as Liam took the cookies and ran back into the living room. Brett raised an eyebrow, wondering how in the hell cookies were suppose to fix Liam. He didn’t want Liam to be stuck like this for the rest of his life, because that would be terrible. After all, Brett would miss his banter with Liam if he stayed young.

“Don’t worry the cookies have the cure in them. As long as he eats both he’ll-”

“What the fuck!” Liam cried.

“Be fine,” Scott said with a sheepish grin as the three of them turned to find Liam covering himself will a couch cushion.

“What the fuck did you do to me?” Liam asked, his eyes a dark yellow.

“Liam,” Brett warned.

“No, fuck you. Fuck you. And fuck you!” Liam said pointing at all of them and storming up to Brett’s room to dig for some clothes.

“Well it looks like thing’s are back to normal.” Brett said, grinning, as he watched Liam stalk away.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was something cute and fluffy that I wanted to write for Brett and Liam since the couple doesn't have a lot of fics. I hope you guys like it and enjoy reading it. Also, I hope Iassacsalpha enjoy's it because this fic was written for them during the Rare Pair exchange round 3.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579187) by [leonheart2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012)




End file.
